Return of the Cursed Wave
by EpitaphEater
Summary: I couldn't help but do this once I got the idea) Lisanna was about to be struck by Elfman as The Beast had taken control of his body, when something had grabbed his hand, stopping that from happening.
1. Grim Reaper

Things were seeming to be hopeless as Mira watched her sister, Lisanna trying to talk to their brother Elfman, who was currently in a full body take over spell of the monster they were trying to get rid of before things went south for them. As Elfman was about to hit his sister, a black hand and come from nowhere grabbing his arm before it connected. This sisters along with their brother turned their heads to see what stopped him.

It was floating in the sky above them, eyes glowing a very bright red. It was a bit hard to see since it looked like a silhouette at the moment, but it's eyes were easy to see since they were glowing red, and there was three of them. Tightening its grip on Elfman it appeared in a split second right next to him, swinging its other arm right into his head, sending him flying into the side of a mountain nearby. Mira and Lisanna finally got a better view of the creature that saved them, and it was scaring them more then the beast was.

The creature was floating above the ground, it's legs were pointed at the bottom, with yellow spikes coming off them. It's torso was rather thin until you reached the head, which was shaped like a sphere with two horns sticking out of it. The torso had two yellow spikes coming from it as well, pointing away from the body. It also had a red cloth like thing floating around it, but was being held to it by nothing.

As the beast got up, the new monster, brought it's hadn back as if it was holding something. In a flash a staff appeared in it's hand which surprised the sisters. "How can a monster use ex-quip?!" Mira yelled, surprised by what she had just seen, her eyes widened as she saw the a few of the red spikes on the staff turn into a blade, resembling a scythe now.

Grabbing the scythe with it's other hand it charged at the beast as it was getting up. Swinging the scythe right at it, it hit directly at it's torso, sending it flying again. As it hit another mountain, the monster put the scythe away as some strange pattern formed around it's right arm, resembling a canon.

Mira and Lisanna were to shocked by what they were seeing as the cannon formed. Mira looked over at her brother who was still in a take over form. Her eyes widened as she saw he was actually shaking as it looked at the monster, as if he was scared of it. The ground started shaking as the creature's arm cannon was charging. That was when Lisanna spoke up, "Wait stop! Please don't kill him!"

The monster turned it's head slightly, looking back at Lisanna. She was shaking now herself as she saw it's eyes just staring at her. Turning it's attention back to Elfman, it fired the cannon, sending a ball of energy right at him. It made contact, causing him to roar out in agony. After it had died down, he stopped moving as he turned back to normal. The cannon disappeared from the creature's arm as started to glow red, disappearing into thin air.


	2. History

It took a few days to get back, but Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman made it back to the guild hall finally. As they entered the guild, the usual fighting was going on that seemed to be happening more lately. Natsu and Grey were fighting as usual, and Erza was there to stop it of course. When the three entered the guild looked at the entrance, surprised by how injured all three of them were. Mira and Lisanna just has some bandages on them, while Elfman had it worse. He had bandages wrapped around pretty much his entire upper body, mostly around his chest; at least that's what it looked like since he was wearing clothing over it.

After about a hour, and a little explanation as to how they sustained their injuries, Makarov just returned, or had returned earlier but didn't make himself known till their explanation was done with. Looking at the Strauss siblings, he said to them, "I believe I know the creature you encountered was."

The siblings, and the rest of the guild were a little surprised by that. "Really gramps? You know just from their description?," asked the resident salamander, Natsu. "Yes I do. You three are very lucky to even be alive if you met one of the Cursed Wave," he said, but no one else in the guild really understood what he meant by that. That was when Levy spoke up, "What's this Cursed Wave?"

Closing his eyes, Makarov took a breath before opening his eyes again and speaking. "You see; the Cursed Wave are a special kind of monster. They first appeared long ago when the dark wizard, Zeref was still alive. In Fact the Cursed Wave was said to be even worse then anything Zefer ever made. They were made by a female wizard who wanted to ride the world of someone close to her. The wizard was known as Morganna. She had created eight special monsters in order to kill a single person apparently. All that's known about them nowadays is their titles, there names lost in time."

Taking a moment to pause, he spoke up again, "In order, there was the Terror of Death, Mirage of Deceit, Propagation, Prophet, Machinator, Temptress, Avenger, and finally Rebirth. It's also said that Morganna has infused herself into all of them, so when all eight of them were finally destroyed she died along with them. Due to everything that was going on at the time, only a small group of wizards was dealing with the monsters at the time. They had made a guild to counteract the Cursed Wave after their leader had received a special object from the person those monsters were created to kill."

As he was speaking, everyone in the guild was taking in what he said, Levy currently was writing a few notes down to see if she could look into this later. "Wait a minute, a small guild had taken down these eight powerful monsters on their own? How small was it?," Grey had asked, and without his close, which Cana said something and then he went to look for them.

Sighing, Makarov spoke again, "It was only made up of eighteen people. The leader was also only the age of fourteen at the time of it all as well. If I remember correctly His name was Kite, and his title was Kite of the Azure Flame. He used normal magic and such, but mostly used it with his twin daggers. Anyone. As for that object I had mentioned, the person who Morganna was going to kill was named Aura, who was her daughter." At the mention of the word daughter, that REALLY surprised everyone listening.

"WHAT?! Why would someone try to kill their own child?!" One of the members yelled, as did a few others yell something similar. "Who knows. All that was left to know about that was something about her dieing when Aura assumed her role; or something along those lines. Anyway, from the description Mira and Lisanna gave me. It sounds like you encountered the first of those eight monsters. The Terror of Death. I'm amazed its even alive. It along with the other seven were destroyed centuries ago."


	3. Meeting

It had been a few years since the incident with the now know monster called Terror of Death had attacked Elfman when he was possessed during a take over. Mira was now helping out around the guild, basically like an assistant to Makarov from what it looked like. Lisanna and Elfman were still doing regular wizard work. Sometime ago Erza, along with Natsu, Grey, and a fairly new member still, Lucy; went after the dark guild Eisenwald when they tried to use Lullaby on the guild masters.

Not long after that, a few rumors started to spring up about a recently formed guild called Raven. It was a fairly small guild at the moment, having only four members right now. The guild master of it, who was called Yata, apparently was a old friend of Makarovs and was sending over his new guild member there. He didn't really say anything about him besides that he's strong.

The guild was running normally when the entrance was kicked in. Everyone turned and saw a young boy, he appeared to be seventeen, but was kind of scary from the look of it. He had spiky black and red-gradient tipped protrusions littered all over his armor. His torso and abdomen was covered by a tight, leathery purple piece with a red tattoo on it. He also had facial marks, two curves on his cheeks, each with multiple juts coming out as they run down his face, He also had red eyes and spiky white hair.

Walking into the guild, he had a stoic expression on his face. As he got to the bar, Mira snapped out of staring at him; as did the rest of Fairy Tail. "Hey you," he said to Mira, who just smiled at him. "Yes? What can I do for you?" She asked him politely. he rolled his eyes as he spoke again, "I'm looking for Makarov. My guild master sent me here to meet him. I'm from Raven." As she was about to ask about his guild mark, he turned his head the the right a little, showing a small mark on his neck that resembled a raven standing on a branch, and it was as red as his eyes.

Looking at the mark, she found the design to be a little odd, granted though what guild symbol wasn't. "Makarov should be back in just a while. Why don't you wait here till then?" Instead of replying, the boy just took a seat, putting his elbow on the countertop and his hand under his chin, yawning as he started to wait for the master to return.

It had already been two hours, and it was easy to tell the boy was really becoming impatient with having to wait this long to just meet someone. Suddenly getting up from his seat, he was about to leave when the guild entrance opened up. Standing there was Fairy Tail's strongest team, Natsu, Grey, and Erza. Their new member Lucy was there with them holding Happy, Natsu's little cat friend.

The people at the entrance felt exhausted after having gotten lost on their way back to Magnolia. "Hey old man!" Makarov heard someone yelling. Opening his eyes he saw a boy in some rather scary looking armor, white hair and red eyes asking for him. he didn't answer for a few seconds as he recalled what was he here for. "Ahh that's right. You must be from Raven correct?"

The white haired boy nodded, saying. "yes. I'm Haseo from the guild Raven. Master Yata should have told you why I'm here already."

Makarov, and everyone else was a little surprised he didn't seem to have a surname since he didn't say it. "Well then Haseo, follow me to my office." Said Makarov as he went up to the second floor, Haseo following behind. Once the two were out of sight the guild went back to its usual routine.

Makarov was sitting as his desk as Haseo took a seat in front of him. "Aren't you uncomfortable in that my boy?" Makarov asked him, who just shrugged in response. Sighing, he said, "So what does my old friend Yata want from me this time? Lately it's all about information with him." Haseo rolled his eyes at that. "You have no idea. Anyone. Yata sent me to ask if you know anything about a recent species of monster. There called AIDA, it's short of Artificial Intelligence, Distortion Anomaly. They seem to be some kind of monster that absorb raw eternano, leaving behind rather dead looking forests or wherever they are. Here's a photo of one of them." He said, pulling out a photo and handing it to Makarov.

Taking the photo, he couldn't really comprehend what he was looking at. It was some purple, translucent creature with black bubbles floating around it. "Hmm. Sorry I don't know anything, but I will see what I can find. I'll ask the guild if they can keep an eye out for them as well."

Haseo took a breath standing up. "If that's it then I'll take my leave. Also. If you are going to tell your guild, tell it too the ones who can keep a secret, Yata said something about the Magic Council not wanting news of AIDA to get out." Makarov rolled his eyes this time. "Figures the Council would be involved with this."

As Haseo was about to leave the guild he was stopped by some guy that was just a bit shorter then him with spiky pink hair. "Out of the way pinky." He said to him. "Not until you fight me, and the name's Natsu!" Haseo just stared at him with a blank expression before he started laughing hysterically. "As if, you couldn't even beat me no matter how hard you try."


End file.
